


What It Would Be Like To Love You

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Series: Stop (SIBAO) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Enemies to Friends, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, Idiots in Love, M/M, Road Trips, Thomas Jefferson Has a Crush, Unrequited Crush, not really but kind of, shameless banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: Thomas internally cringes. This is proof that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut when he needs to. “Oh. I’m so sorry, sir-"“Don’t be,” Washington reassured him, “He’s something else, isn’t he?”There was a certain change in attitude when he asked that last question. He wonders if it’s actually a rhetorical question or if Washington was secretly trying to find out what Thomas thinks of Alex.Especially now that he comes to find out that Alexander was his potential new boss’s sonIn which Thomas slowly inches his way towards Alexander without his father noticing.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Stop (SIBAO) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185473
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	What It Would Be Like To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya'll Gold Rush by Taylor Swift would make an appearance again.
> 
> This is dedicated to my readers who stayed till the very end of my longest story <3
> 
> This is a prequel to Stop (Soon It'll Be Almost Over) but you don't actually have to read it to understand it. This is purely Jamilton whereas that story is a mix of different ships, especially Laurette. This is just focused on our two favorite founding idiots.
> 
> I sincerely hope this doesn't seemed rush.

Alexander ignores the questioning looks shot his way, his co-workers being the least of his concern at this moment. He’s got to find his father as soon as possible. There’s no way he’s letting John Adams anywhere near this case. That man was a struggling lawyer as it is, and Alexander has read the case enough to know this client deserves the justice they seek. Adams wouldn’t do a damn good thing for him.

His father’s office is only a few more feet away, but he refuses to slow his step until he gets there. He speed walks past Ariana, who in turn seems awfully concerned by his pace. He simply nods in greeting before taking off around the corner where the room he’s in search of is located in. 

The door is closed, which George stressed more than once that he's busy and shouldn’t be disturbed. He’s clearly in the middle of something, because though the door contained frosted window glass, there’s a figure in one of the chairs opposite of Washington's desk. He’s tall, but it’s the only detail Alex can make out as he stands and debates whether it’s the best idea to actually barge in and interrupt whatever the boss is in the middle of. He’s gotten in trouble for bigger things anyways. He could probably risk opening the door, or knocking if it’s actually locked. 

So he does what he thinks is right and opens it. 

The facial expression on his father’s face is enough to make any man shudder. However, Alex has become immune to the Washington Glare ever since he was a child. It took him a few years to become prone to it, but that’s how he managed to face his father. 

His foster sibling holds the utmost respect and healthy intimidation towards George. John knew who to test and when, but Washington never made that list. It wasn’t typically because he was afraid of him, but because he showed him what it's like to be cared for by an older male figure. Though the two share the same level of stubbornness and relentlessness, Alex made it publicly known the most. 

Which is why he doesn’t mind the startled glare he receives from the (admittingly handsome) guest in his father’s chair. He wouldn’t let this random guy get between him and his permission to defend a client. His eyes were set on his father, occasionally floating down to the stranger’s face to take in more of his features. 

He’s got a neatly trimmed stubble, plump lips that Alex just knows are incredibly soft, and wide, brown eyes. His hair springs in all sorts of directions, his defined curls adorning his head. The guy turns to look at his father, unsure of what to do now that there’s someone new in the office. George simply rolls his eyes, a motion the new guy’s surprised to see from a man of high-class who held himself with authority and civility. His stern gaze remains on Alex, and so the new guy follows his lead and stares as well. 

__________________________

“Alexander, can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?”

The man, who’s apparently named Alexander, crosses his arms against his chest as he glowers. “I’m taking the case”

George raised his eyebrow in question. “Is that a demand?”

He shrugs, and he doesn’t have to say a word to know there’s nothing the boss can do to stop him. He might as well just have said,  _ ‘Yes. What are you going to do about it?’ _

Washington sighs in exasperation. “Will you please just let me finish this interview with Mr. Jefferson here? I’ll get with you after”

Alexander stands in silence as they’re practically engaged in a staring competition before he finally gives in and sighs heavily. He eyes Thomas one last time before storming out of the room. 

He isn’t quite sure what just happened, but Washington seemed completely unfazed by the scene as soon as Alexander left the room. Maybe it wasn’t the first time this had occurred and he’s completely used to the guy’s antics, but Thomas only wished he had his patience. He wouldn't have been able to keep his mouth shut. He couldn’t stand people like Alexander.

“Is he always that way?” He asks, pointing his thumb in the direction in which Alex came and left through. 

The older man huffs out a small laugh. “Why, yes. Ever since he was a child”

“Oh wow. You've known him since he was a kid?”

“He’s my son”

Thomas internally cringes. This is proof that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut when he needs to. “Oh. I’m so sorry, sir-”

“Don’t be,” Washington reassured him, “He’s something else, isn’t he?”

Call him crazy, but Thomas sensed his change in tone once Alexander left. He seemed calm and courteous when the meeting began, even offering a beverage as he led him to his seat. But now? There was a certain change in attitude when he asked that last question. He wonders if it’s actually a rhetorical question or if Washington was secretly trying to find out what Thomas thinks of Alex. 

Especially now that he comes to find out that Alexander was his potential new boss’s son. 

That wasn't the only detail Thomas noticed.

There was something strange about the way Alexander continued to stare at him. He did it frequently during the short while he was there. Thomas couldn’t help back but stare as well. What if Mr. Washington had picked up on that? It’s not like he was publicly checking him out or anything. He was simply  _ getting familiar _ with his possibly new coworker. So what if the sight of him caused butterflies in his stomach? It didn’t mean anything. He blames it on the initial nervousness he’d felt before the interview took place. Yeah. That’s what it was.

“How soon can you start, Mr. Jefferson?” Mr. Washington asks, pulling him out of his daze. Thomas shakes the previous thoughts from his head and clears his throat. He couldn’t sit here and think about Mr. Washington’s son while the man conducts the interview. However, he’s seen plenty of scenarios where the protagonist is asked that very question to know where it’s going. He tries to hide his smile as best as he can. 

“Immediately, Sir. If you need me to”

His new boss grins and holds out his hand for a handshake, one Thomas takes gratefully. 

“Please, call me George. By the way, where are you from exactly?”

It wasn’t a question he was typically expecting, but there’s no real harm behind it either. “Oh, uh, Virginia. I was born in Shadwell but raised in Charlottesville”

Washington seems satisfied yet also a bit surprised by his answer.

“Interesting. I’m from Westmoreland County. I think I might’ve known your father”

____________________________

He trails slowly in search of the room he’ll soon call his office, the number scribbled on the back of his hand. 

Thomas received several vocal and head-nod greetings as he walked past his new acquaintances. He would’ve taken the time to talk more in depth with them if it weren’t for the heavy box in his arms, the corners practically digging into them. 

He could hardly wait to decorate his new office, pleased with the size of the room and the view the windows provide him. There’s a calm sense to the currently empty office, considering it’s a few doors down from the rest of his coworkers. He takes in the silence as his eyes roam across the room, imagining how he wants to do this. He’s got a few plants back home that would look great in the corners of the room, perhaps the smaller pots could be placed on the window sill or the edge of his desk. Washington promised him a gold plate with his name engraved for both his door and desk, so at least that part’s taken care of. Maybe a nice little mug with a few colorful pens would be a nice touch to the dark chestnut color of the desk. A rug would look nice just near the entrance, something that matched the wooden floors. 

And speaking of the entrance, the door’s practically swung open behind him without his knowledge. 

“Washington forced me to welcome you”

If Alexander ever mentions the way Thomas absolutely _screeched_ in surprise, he swears no one will ever find his body. Alex, however, doesn’t seem to mind the noise he’d made as he walks in and stands just a few feet away from him. 

His eyes travel down to the ID clipped onto Thomas’s breast pocket, scrunching his nose in what Thomas thinks might be annoyance. Too bad he’s not the one who hired him. 

He walks around the room, glancing out the window and taking in the view. Thomas is a bit skeptical as to what he’s trying to do. 

“Your father sent you to welcome me?”

Alex turns to face him, his expressions practically reading,  _ “Duh. That’s what I just said” _

He doesn’t know what to say other than, “Thanks, I guess. Not trying to be rude, although I most definitely am,” he adds in that last part as an afterthought, “what are you doing here?”

“Did you not just hear me?” Alex retorts, crossing his arms as he glares in disdain. 

Thomas holds his hands up in defense, deciding to head on over to his box of belongings and search through. 

“I’m just saying. There’s a ton of things I should be doing, but here you are, in my way and wasting my time”

If Thomas planned on getting on this guy’s good side, this wasn’t the way to go. He internally cringed at the way he responded, and he’s quite sure Alex is just a few moments away from lunging at him. 

Alexander audibly scoffs and practically stomps out the room. 

He hopes Washington doesn't hear about this. 

_____________________ 

  
  


His first week is uneventful, save for the constant death glares he receives from Alexander. He walks around with an air of superiority, as if he’s the very best among them. Maybe it had to do with the fact that his father was the literal head manager of the firm, but Thomas was fairly sure his son had nothing to do with his accomplishments. That doesn’t mean he gets to act above everyone else. He bets there’s other lawyers with far more successful cases than that little prick. 

“He actually is one of the best lawyers in the firm,” Aaron mentions one day in the break room after overhearing him mutter about the man. He’s convinced Burr might have some kind of super hearing ability. He’ll have to be careful around him. 

“Is he really?”

Burr shrugs before taking a sip from his mug. But speak of the devil, Alexander barges into the room and heads straight for the coffee pot. He ignores everyone and everything around him, grabbing the nearest cup he could find before filling it to the brim with the hot, caffeinated drink. That couldn't have been his first cup this morning. 

It’s only after he gulps down half of it that he acknowledged his friend. “Aaron”

Burr nods his head in greeting. “Alexander”

Thomas feels like he’s not even in the room, considering the shorter man doesn’t even bother to glance his way. He couldn’t possibly still be upset Washington hired him, had he? Seriously. Thomas hadn’t done anything to upset him in the slightest. At least, not anything bad.

“So,” Alex turns to face Burr once again, “Did you hear about that new tax they’re trying to pass?”

“No, I don’t think-”

“I have”

The two men turn to stare at him in surprise, Thomas shuffling awkwardly in his shoes. He’s never been fond of attention, but there's a sudden burst of confidence that grows within him when Alex asks the question. He’s aware his eyes are still on him, but his brain has yet to process what his answer is. Alexander made him uncomfortable in ways he’d never experienced. He made it difficult to have any sort of conversation with him.

He clears his throat, readying himself to state his opinion. 

“I don’t think it’s fair to people of lower social status” 

Alexander rolls his eyes at the statement. “Please, Jefferson. As if you’d know anything about the lower class. Weren’t you born into a wealthy family?”

“Nope, but I did grow up with a single father who worked his way to the top”

The shorter man ignores his answer, opting to turn his attention back to Burr. However, Aaron seemed to be in his own little world, his cell phone in hand with his mug in the other. He was smiling at the screen, completely oblivious to Alex’s glare. In the end, he ends up walking out of the room when the phone rings, excusing himself and leaving Thomas all alone in the presence of the feisty gremlin. 

He’s aware he should at least try to calm this sudden tension between them. It was never his intention to start off on the wrong foot with him. In fact, he wasn’t expecting to have his interview interrupted by him. He’s willing to put it past them, considering he’d been hired anyway.

And maybe, just maybe, because he has the tiniest bit of interest in him. He shouldn’t, because Alex happens to literally be his  _ boss’s son.  _ There’s a faint chance Washington sensed his slight attraction towards Alex, specifically his upfront attitude and impulsive character. It’s something that both attracts and repulses him all at once. Thomas may be in some ways bold as well, since he’s willing to make peace with Alexander and eventually (hopefully) become something more. 

If only he knew it’d be harder than it sounds. 

  
  


____________________________

  
  


“That’s where you’re wrong, Jefferson. You see, the reason why the client is making this claim is due to the fact-”

Thomas stops listening after a while. 

They’re both assigned a case which needs dire attention. Washington thought it the best idea to pair them together, considering they both had extensive experience in dealing with similar cases such as the one they’ve got in hand now. In the short time Thomas had been employed by the firm, he’s already successfully brought justice to quite a few clients in the lapse of a few months. He’s received plenty of compliments and praises throughout his workplace, but the lack of acknowledgement from the father-son duo in the firm bothered him. The least they could do was offer additional advice for his most popular arguments and statements.

Instead, Alexander shoots down his best bullet points and breaks down each and every point he’s made thus far. Washington watched silently before them, nodding along to everything he agreed with. So far, he seemed split between his two best lawyers. He’d never had this problem before, since there hadn’t been anyone bold enough to stand against Alexander and his relentless behavior. But Thomas wasn’t doing this purely for show. 

He was getting a chance with him, whether Washington liked it or not. 

Seriously, he wasn’t reading too far into this, was he? He couldn’t possibly be after him.

He finds out he isn’t over exaggerating when he personally witnesses the taunting smirk he receives from the boss as they continue to bicker back and forth. He’s aware he wasn’t supposed to witness the look on his face, but since he did, something seemed to spark inside him. 

“-and are you even listening right now?!”

Thomas whips around to face him. Apparently he’d slowly started to turn away from the conversation as well, not just mentally. He gives him a quick nod, holding back his laughter once he sees the look on Alexander’s face. His signature eye roll is directed at Thomas before continuing to speak. 

“Like I was saying, because there’s a few witnesses involved, I suggest we interview them before the trial takes place”

“Good plan”

He seems taken back by his affirmative answer, but Alex runs with it with the slightest hint of a smile. Thomas can practically feel Washington’s glare. In the end, he decides to conclude this conversation with a handshake, his hand outstretched to Alex. The shorter man stares in confusion before taking the hint, wearingly shaking it. Thomas gives it an extra squeeze for good measure. 

“We’ll continue this later, yes?”

Alexander nods, and with a quick farewell to the two older men in the room, makes an exit. Thomas can only take so long staying in the same room as the man who’s slowly growing suspicious of his intentions, so he also mutters a quick farewell and practically runs out the door before Washington gets a word in. 

_________________________________

  
  


They’re getting ready to take an hour long trip in search of a witness to help their case, so Thomas is prepared in advance with two medium cups of scalding, hot coffee in each hand for himself and his partner. They each have their names written on each cup in order to know which ones which as he walks in the direction of Alexander’s office. A simple cup of coffee could be a great start to something bigger. 

He likes to think they’d grown closer despite the great difference in opinions. Their disputes have eased in tension, thanks to him actually taking the time to see things from his point of view. Alex wasn’t any guy to please or agree with. In fact, he wasn't an easy guy at all. It’s taken him quite some time to grow used to him.

“Thomas!”

A female voice calls out his name, that person being none other than Angelica Schuyler. She holds her arms out to hug him before seeing his hands full. 

“Woah. Please tell me you’re not drinking both. You’re not falling back into old habits, are you?”

Thomas stares at the cups in his hands, wondering how to explain this. 

Angelica was smart. She’d catch on quickly to his plan if he tells her it’s for his “infuriating” partner, a term he’s used before in her presence to describe Alexander. She found it hilarious, though swore Alex was actually a pleasant person to be around. He was just a bit hyperactive and overzealous when it came down to his personality and character. 

But how else would he explain the two mysterious cups? He decides to tell the truth. “One’s for Alex. We’re driving an hour from here to interview a witness” 

Her gentle smile slowly morphed into a smirk, and that’s the moment Thomas knew she was aware he’s up to something. 

“Already making a move, I see”

“No, no, that’s not what this is. I’m simply doing a good deed-”

“Hey, does that cup have my name on it?”

The two taller figures turn to the source of the voice, Alexander himself standing in front of them. Thomas looks down at the cup and nods, taking a second to hand him the beverage. From the corner of his eye, he can see Angelica purse her lips as she holds back a comment.

Alexander raises an eyebrow. “You didn’t poison this, did you?”

Thomas smacks his palm against his forehead. “No! Damn, I should’ve thought of that”

Alex catches on to the joke. “Better luck next time”

“I guess I’ll leave you boys to it,” Angelica adds in, but not before shooting him a wink that is totally unnoticed by Alex. He’s going to have to talk to her later.

They’re on the road a few hours later, Thomas taking the wheel while Alexander sits in the passenger side and reads through the case once again. Knowing him, he’s probably memorized every word in those documents and could possibly recite it from memory if needed. The ride has recently been silent, the low sound of the radio being the only thing audible. It’s unusual to see Alex so calm and quiet. The early afternoon sunlight provides a gentle aura around him from Thomas’s point of view. It makes him look almost holy as his gaze remains down, which Thomas is thankful he isn’t caught staring like a creep. 

“You’re staring, Jefferson”

Or so he thought. 

“Sorry. It’s just that you look really good in this light”

Now why the hell would he say that out loud?

Alexander whips his head to face him, his eyes wide in shock. 

“Oh god. I’m so sorry”

He hears him chuckle softly. “Thanks, but please keep your eyes on the road. I’m joking when I say I wish for death, especially if the last person I have to see is you”

_ “I’d be a blessing if you were the last person I saw,”  _ Thomas thought to himself.

Eugh. Why was he so corny?

____

“They call this abomination  _ coffee _ ? I don’t even recognize the brand”

“Alexander, you bought it from a gas- wait, you can recognize the brand just by tasting it?”

“You can’t?”

“No. That’s not normal”

“You’re not normal”

____

“Thomas, I have to pee. Pull over”

“We’re literally twenty minutes away, Alex. Can’t you just hold it?”

“Pull over, Jackass”

“Alright, geez”

He’d hate to go on a road trip with this guy for longer than a day.

____

“She was lying”

“You made her cry!”

“Tears of guilt”

“You threatened her, Alexander!”

(In the end, it turned out she actually was lying)

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


“ _ So today’s the day, huh?”  _ James’s voice spoke through the cell phone speaker as Thomas made his way through the hall in the direction of the meeting room. 

In what James is referring to, today is the day Thomas has finally decided to properly ask Alexander out on a date. 

“ _ Yep. Wish me luck” _

_ “Ok. Good luck, then. Charm him out of his pants, Tom” _

_ “Oh believe me. I will” _

James groans in disgust, ending the call with a quick farewell and the sound of Thomas’s laugh in his ear.

Thomas and Alexander had actually grown closer ever since the interview a couple days ago. Maybe the hour to and back from the short road trip together may have given them just enough time to tolerate and deal with their differences to the point where he no longer thinks Alexander’s out to get him. But the reason why he’s finally found the courage to make a move was all thanks to Madison. His best friend encouraged him to talk to Alex about anything other than work and possibly find something they both agreed with. Anything that avoids a fight between the two would help his case when developing a closer relationship with him. 

Thomas learns that Alexander’s usually present earlier than most of their coworkers in the meeting room. He even has a designated chair he unspokenly claimed, one everyone knew better than to take. Thomas is planning to take the very next seat beside his, as unusual as it might seem for the two ‘rivals’. He’s only ever attended one meeting in the room, and he’d opted to sit as far as possible from Alex that time. Today’s a new day, and he’s got a whole other plan in mind. 

As expected, the meeting room is almost empty, save for Alexander in his usual spot. The shorter man nods in greeting, which is great. It’s a long way from the death glares. He's glad those were over with.

“Alex, hey. What are you doing here so early? Meeting doesn’t start for another twenty minutes”

Alex shrugs in response. “I like to be prepared and read the notes beforehand”

Thomas casually strides over to the chair on Alexander’s left and flops down onto it. The other man is just as confused as he was the day Thomas first arrived, staring like he’d grown a second head. However, he doesn’t question his action, which is something Thomas greatly appreciates. The last thing he needs to do is work up his nerves before officially asking out his boss’s son. 

“Prepared, huh? I’d like to say you’re always prepared” 

Alexander snorts at his choice of words, Thomas grinning in success. 

“Ok very funny, but what are you doing here?”

“I like to be prepared,” Thomas quotes, biting the bullet and shooting him a wink.

He tries to hide his disappointment when Alex frowns, apparently seeing no effect in his words. Alex resorts to nodding as he begins to pull out his cell phone from his coat pocket. If Thomas waits a second longer, he’ll definitely lose Alex’s complete attention. 

“Uh, I’ve, um, got a q-question”

What was happening to him? Why had he suddenly started stuttering? He hasn’t had this much trouble talking since his Public Speaking class in Uni. At least it gets Alex to look at him again, his focus back on the taller man. 

“Well, what is it?”

He’s close, so very close to saying something before-

Washington walks in, followed by Adams, Burr, and a few other of their colleagues. Thomas resists the urge to scream. The boss shoots them a suspicious glare, but Thomas couldn’t be bothered to feel any sense of fear or intimidation as he’s stared down by the powerful man known as his boss. Do you know what Thomas had to do to get here this early?

He remains seated as everyone else finds their spots, ignoring the constant looks he receives from Washington. He couldn’t care less at the moment. In fact, he’s daring enough to make quiet small talk with Alexander before the meeting begins, doing his absolute best to get a smile or laugh out of him just to spite Washington. It’s clear that he’s caught on to what Thomas is trying to do, more so than Alex. He was still puzzled by the increase in interactions from the man he disagreed with repeatedly on several occasions. 

“Alright gentlemen. I’m glad you could make it here today,” Washington begins, clearing his throat right after in order to fully gain everyone’s attention. It works like a charm. 

The meeting was about the firm’s financial gains and progresses, which is nothing entirely interesting. He’d spent most of his time playing footsies with Alexander under the table to pay much mind. If the rest of the men noticed the lack of interest in the topic by Tom and Alex, they hadn’t shown it. It might’ve been one of the most boring, uneventful meetings he’s ever had the unfortunate pleasure of attending. At least Alex showed some form of interest for the both of them. 

After an hour and a half of complete torture, Washington dismisses the group. 

Everyone except for him.

He tells Thomas to hold back while the rest of them leave, Alex shooting him the tiniest of smiles on his way out. He waits for Washington to clear the table and shut off the projector, Thomas helping in anyway he could. He collected a few folders from the other side of the table and handed them to him. His boss doesn’t even spare him a glance as he takes them with a quick nod. Thomas takes a seat again. 

“Mr. Jefferson, I don’t understand what’s happening” 

Washington pulls out the chair in front of him and sits, finally turning to look at him. The younger man clears his throat gently, debating whether to answer or not. It wasn’t a question, but a statement, one he’s not quite clear where he’s going with. 

“Mr. Washington-”

“I’ve noticed something, a big difference between you and Alexander”

Thomas knows he’s busted when he mentions Alex. Of course he’d noticed after recognizing his son’s behavior from years of raising him. He knew him inside and out.

“Sir, I don’t know what you’re trying to say, but there absolutely nothing-”

“You two have  _ finally  _ worked past your differences and learned to work together”

And wow. That’s most certainly not what he was expecting, but he’s glad Washington came to that conclusion. 

Washington goes on about the change in atmosphere since the two have been in each other’s presence. He actually seems quite pleased with the fact that they’ve gotten along far better than they did in the beginning. It was all thanks to his undeniable crush on him, but Washington doesn’t have to know that detail.

“I learned that we work better as partners, sir, rather than enemies”

Washington hums thoughtfully. 

“Right, right. So like, romantic partners? Or am I reading this wrong?”

Oh shit. 

Believe it or not, Washington isn’t as upset as he’d thought he’d be. Apparently, he’d noticed a few positive changes in Alexander’s lifestyle. He’s not quite sure if it’s actually due to this newfound friendship (?) with their newest hire, but they did take place once Thomas arrived at the firm.

For example, the amount of coffee Alex consumed was cut by half. Maybe Thomas scolding him on his caffeine addiction thankfully got to him. He’d also spent less screen time on electronic devices and more time around his family, specifically his brother. They two had grown apart due to their busy lives. Not for long, but long enough to the point where they hadn’t engaged in conversation for quite some time. They two were back to conversing like a couple of teenagers. Washington and his wife, Martha, were happy to see his mood shift as well. He’d seemed so grumpy and stressed due to work, but now he’s- what word did Washington use?  _ ‘Animated’ _ ? And it was all thanks to the little fights and debates he got himself into with the one and only Thomas Jefferson. 

“Do you feel some sort of attraction to my son, Thomas?”

He nods, because the truth is out and there’s no need to lie. 

Washington allows him to go on  _ one  _ date with his son. If he agrees, that is. Alexander was the type of person you had to convince. Even if he did, it’s a rare sight to see him take it seriously. He doesn’t voice his opinion on the odd fact that Washington doesn’t actually get to decide who his adult son can and can’t date. Nonetheless, Thomas takes the favor granted to him and runs with it. 

Literally. 

He thanks Washington profoundly and almost skips out of the room in search of the chaotic man he’s hopelessly infatuated with. He eventually finds him, deep in conversation with a man he’s never met in his life.

Oh god. It’s not his boyfriend, is he? Washington wouldn't have allowed him to date his son if he'd been in a relationship already. Unless he didn’t know, of course. Who was this guy? Does he know Thomas could practically rat him out to Alexander’s father and end whatever they had?

No, he’s not that cruel. But seriously. Who is he?

“Thomas, what can I help you with?” Alexander breaks the silence. The other guy stares as well, awaiting his answer.

It’s the first time Alexander’s referred to him by his first time. He tries not to melt as the sound of it coming from his mouth. Thomas shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

“On a scale of one to ten, how busy are you?”

Alex shares a silent conversation with the man beside him before turning back to the taller man. “I’m not doing anything now. John here was just leaving”

“John?”  _ Yes, Thomas. That’s his name. _

“Yeah, my brother”

“Pleased to meet you, Thomas. I’ve heard so much about you. Good or bad things, I won’t answer that, unfortunately” 

Alex playfully swats his arm, John laughing when he does. They share a hug before John leaves, leaving the two colleagues completely alone. They don’t say a word for about a whole ten seconds. There’s a faint sense of awkwardness overtaking the room. 

“Go out with me,” Thomas finally blurts. “Please”

Alexander rolls his eyes, and for a second, Thomas is worried he’s crossed the line and read this all wrong. 

But no. He couldn’t have been more right. 

“I thought you’d never ask”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading


End file.
